


You've Got A Message!

by starkziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ..anything cn happen lol!, M/M, Thr mite b mentions of othrs.., it mite get xrated.., messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkziam/pseuds/starkziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Message conversations between zayn malik and liam payne! and u get the exclusive look! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic.   
> But dnt hav d time.   
> So dis is d result of it :P if dis is shitty. am srry!  
> Zayn is in bold script nd liam isn't.
> 
> (NOT AU!)

Situation – Liam is in one of the aisles of the supermarket with Sophia somewhere near. Zayn is in his flat bored with a phone in his hand. Yea.

 

**Whr r u?**

Grocery shop.

**Wat u doin.**

Dancing.Really Z!

**She der?**

Yep. Nd u knw dat alredy. Y askin? :/

**Dnt touch her. Or kiss her.**

Yea yea.

**I’l punch hr face I swear.**

Ok I won’t. dnt twist ur knickers nw.

**Hm gt me a pack.**

NO.

**Yes. Gt me a pack. Gud one. U knw d one I take.**

Yes I do, sadly and NO I won’t. am nt buyin u cancer sticks zayn.

**LIAM!**

ZAYNER!

**I dnt like dt name. sounds like zayn’s boner or smthin.**

Haha! I lv dt name! :P

**Havin a laugh huh. Dnt get me startd on ur names.**

Ha! Bring it on babe!

**LEEMO!**

**LIMA BEAN!**

**Y ain’t u replyin!!?**

**LEEEEEMOOO!**

**LIAM.**

**LIAAAAAAM!!!**

**Liam.**

**LI? Answr me I knw ur checkin my msgs.**

**Payno.**

**..daddy.**

Ugh. Don’t. am in a markt.

**:D really daddy!**

Stop it nw!

**Oh daddy. U get so angry wid me… (hw do u put d evil grin?)**

Zayn ur stopping dis rite nw. I hate tht name n U R NOT usin it.

**Gt me a pack.**

NO. I’l gt u gummy bears kay.

**Cig.**

NO.

**Da..**

Zayn jawad malik. if u finish dt wrd, ur nt gnna like it.

**..ddy. my daddy (evil grin)**

Oh ur so dead babe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is in bold lettrs. liam ain't. my stupidity continues...

Situation – Zayn and liam are fighting. In the same flat, but in different rooms :P

 

 

**Gt me a drink frm d fridge.**

U cn get urself.

**I knw.Bt I dnt want 2.**

Nd I dnt hav to.

**Ur outside.**

Get it urself

**I hav to see ur face if I do tht. Nt nice.**

U’l c it anyway if I giv u.

**I’l close my eyes.**

I’l hit u wid it.

**I’l hit u bak.**

I’v gt mucles.

**Me too.**

Ha. Yea rite. Pea muscles?

**Dnt frget am d 1 who pinnd U backstage last week.**

Am d 1 who carried u 2 d room. single handed.

**Am d 1 who pinnd u ‘agn’ on d bed. Loser.**

Am d one who held u ‘agn’, whn u lost it. Idiot.

**Ugh! Fine. Ur so strong den gt me d drink.**

Nope.

**Fuck off.**

Yea love u too.


	3. Chapter 3

Situation – Zayn and Liam at the movie premier of This is us (obviously!) sitting separately ha!

 

Keep ur hands 2 urself.

**Ha. I thot u wer watchin D MOVIE. :P**

Perringutan is distracting me.

**..Wat?**

Perrie, who’s gt hr hands all ovr u like an orangutan.

**XD god! Stp sayin such things! Cnt evn laugh loud here. Hahaha!**

Uhuh. Hw wud u like if I walk around wid my hands on soph.

**I’l break hr legs so she won’t b walkin. God tht ws such an easy one limo.**

If u do dt I’l b spendin d day takin “care” of my injured lv.

**Dnt. Call hr dt. Nd no u wnt be doin dt or I’l go wanderin wid pez. Den u ‘ll b snappin at hr! ah dts bettr.**

U dnt call hr dat! Nw dt I knw ur plan I’l jst post “our” pics. My sick lv. Aw. Thr u go. Bettr-er?

**I’l send hr poisond soup.**

So considerate of u! I’l throw it on perringutan.

**Dts 1 huge name. gud! I’l help pez “clean up” hehe.**

I’l drown hr.

**Jeez! V need 2 stop putting der livs thru such torture…**

Yea. Bettr if v stick 2gthr. Safer fr d girls’

**Hm. Nw watch d movie. D part wer u call me “sexy secretary” is cmin :P ;)**

Dunno y dey wud put tht if dey wanna show v r nt gay.

**Ha. True. Bt I like dt part. Watch!**

Take ur hands off.

Hey! No need 2 show me d fingr! Evn if ur doin it undr d seat. (I cn see)

**Watch d MOVIE liam!**

Fine fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's bold lettrs and liam isnt :P

Situation - uh...lou got liam's phone in his hand. And ideas in his brains :P

 

zayn.

**li? wats up? babe.**

i'm really horny.

**WAT?1 liam. r u alrite?**

yep. just turnd on.

**u do knw am at my cousin's marriage.**

So.

**so...well dats a bit distractin.**

r u tellin me i cnt msg u zayn!

**uh no. li? wats goin on?**

Wats goin on!? my god! jst luk at u ignring me like dis! huh.

**Liam. who's dare is dis? am really nt in d mood.**

Oh! nw am jst a dare 2 u. alright. fine! go ahead nd njoy ur life malik. leavin ur boyfriend all lonely and uncared for.

**Liam if dis is u, den we'l talk latr bout dis. if it isn't, which am sure of, plz stp dis u jerk!**

Look at haz n lou. so perfct. always der fr each othr. nvr apart. oh! my emotions! i'l stp botherin u nw since i hold no mre importance 2 u...

 

**liam pick d phone! wat!? aftr all dt shit u won't talk!?**

 

Zayn? y r u calin. weren't u busy babe? srry cudnt pick, louis hd it fr sm wrk of his. evrythin alright lv?

**yea yea. Lou jst gav me a lil attack durin ceremony, which i hd 2 leave midway to call u. sure evrythin's jst fine! -_-**

Oh damn! srry!! am so sryy! shudv knwn! i'l get back 2 him dnt wrry! am so srry!

**dnt b. u din't do anythin . guess i shudv knwn too :P**

ha! wat ws he sayin anyway?

**nthin much. jst hw much ur missin havin sex wid me. and sm emotional shit.**

uh..huh....i am so sorry. i hd no idea. won't happen again. promise! :*

god thts embarassin...

**haha! will happn agn. v both knw dat. dnt wrry so mch its alright nw. ws a bit shaken initially :P**

uhuh. it is true though.

**wat. that it'l happen agn?**

yup. n i do feel horny fr u malik.

**LIAM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn is in bold script n liam isn't.
> 
> my stupidity continues undeterred :D

Situation – Liam is with Louis, writing a song. And zayn is back in Bradford. Distance distance too much distance!

 

R u free??

**Always am fr u. wats up ;)**

It’s rainin.

**Yea. Cn c dat.**

Lou whining.

**Ha! Cn c dt too! Dats wt u gt wen u trade me fr lou :( :P**

Nt willingly. Wont u ask wat am doin?

**Ok….wat u doin liam :P**

Am writin. A song.

**Aha! Howz it goin**

Great :D

**Is it bout me :))**

Maybe..

**Tell me!**

No :P

**Leeyum!!**

No. it’s a surprise.

**Surprise my ass! We’l b howlin it in a few days infrnt of d wrld. Cmon li!**

Haha! Bt still. U’l c when u c ;)

Nd yes ur ass is a surprise ;D

**Nt impressd. -_-**

**hints!! Plz!**

God z! stop. Am nt givin out anything till v r done. Bt I do hav sm lines I wnt u 2 sing…

**Oh…bt if I dnt get them?**

I’ll fight fr it. Make sure ur d 1 singin em.

**Aha! My batman! (batting eyelashes)**

Hahahahaa! Too much time spent wid sistrs huh? Ur becmin like em z. am warnin u.

**Oh yea? U did like veronica though ;)**

..uh yes I did. Fr cmpletly othr reasons.

**Ha! I knw wt reasons. I lukd phenominl. N haz ws flirty. N u wer green. :P**

N u wer red ..after..

**Shut up! Ur miles away n ur nt gnna strt smthin u cnt finish payne!**

Alright! Lou’s bak. Gtg. C ya latr! I lv u. so much. :*

**Yea yea. Lv u too. Tell me abt d sng wen ur done. Am curious.**

We’l see.

And babe?

**yea?**

Veronica’s givn me lots of wet dreams.

Oh..the things I hav thot…

:P

**U did nt say that!**

**Liam payne u torturer! Merciless. Ruthless. Bastrd!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas ideas i need ideas!! help!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zayn's are in bold lettrs. Liam are not.  
> hey am back :P

Situation - Ziam texting after watching the latest Avengers. Not together. Sad.  
  
  


Did ya see the age of ultron  
  
 **Yea. ws sick. ;)**  
  
I know. Wanted to c it with you  
  
 **Me too babe.**  
  
 **v can watch it again**  
  
 **just us two**  
  
:* ur the captain to my america

**XD leeyum!**

:(

**Dats soo sappy!**

:((

**M nt doin this agn payne**

:(((

**Nope**

:'

**NO liam.**

:'(

**Fine!**

**Ur d mary jane to my spider man -_-**

**happy**

:D

ur d power ring of my lantern

**u r my bruce wayne payne**

u r the mjolnir of my thor

**u jst calld me a hammer**

:P

yea.

 bt ur nt n ordinary one

ur a special hammer :)

**ah! hw flattering**

Ur d hawk to my eye :))

**wat! :O**

**liam haha!!**

**u r my kryptonite ... xx**

damn, u cant do that!

**i cn. n i did.**

 

You are the black to my windowww!!!!!!!! *kisses and kisses and groping*

 

**it's widow lou. black widow. give li his phone bak**

**we were havin a serious conversation**

**twat.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep updating as i get ideas :D or u cn giv me some!


End file.
